There Goes My Life
by KatieHaller
Summary: Puck and Beth set to "There Goes My Life" by Kenny Chesney


**Okay so I am so surprised that no one made a Quinn/Puck video to this song, I totally would except I have no idea how lol. Well I think this song fits perfectly for Puck. It is Kenny Chesney's "There Goes My Life." I hope you guys like it.**

_All he could think about was I'm too young for this_

_Got my whole life ahead_

_Hell I'm just a kid myself_

_How'm I gonna raise one_

_All he could see were his dreams goin' up in smoke_

_So much for ditchin' this town and hangin' out on the coast_

_Oh well, those plans are long gone_

_And he said,_

_There goes my life_

_There goes my future, my everything_

_Might as well kiss it all good-bye_

_There goes my life..._

When Quinn told him she was pregnant, Puck's whole world came crashing down around him. He had everything going for him, and now it seemed like it was all being taken away. How could he have been so stupid? He had plans to get out of Lima and see the world, now he was stuck.

But the he knew he couldn't walk out on Quinn and the baby, not like his dad did. Though he didn't want to he knew he had to grow up. He was jealous though of his friends who would get to go off to college and have the time of their lives or get the chance to chase their dreams.

He knew that he was going to be a Lima loser.

_A couple years of up all night and a few thousand diapers later_

_That mistake he thought he made covers up the refrigerator_

_Oh yeah...he loves that little girl_

_Momma's waiting to tuck her in,_

_As she fumbles up those stairs_

_She smiles back at him dragging that teddy bear_

_Sleep tight, blue eyes and bouncin' curls_

_He smiles..._

_There goes my life_

_There goes my future, my everything_

_I love you, daddy good-night_

_There goes my life_

Three years later, Puck couldn't have been happier. Right after graduation Puck married Quinn and it was the best decision of his life. And the truth was Beth Quinn Puckerman was the greatest thing to ever happen to him. To say Beth was a daddy's girl was an understatement; she was his whole world.

And though from the outside it may look like he was a Lima loser, he worked for Kurt's dad in his garage, and Quinn and him had nothing. But the truth was he couldn't have been happier. Though he would never let anyone know he was a softy, it always melted his heart when Quinn would rock Beth to sleep, or Beth would whisper "I love you daddy" right before she fell asleep.

At sixteen he would of thought happiness came in the form of girls and parties. Now happiness came in the form of a little brown-eyed blonde hair girl who could make his heart melt when she smiled.

_She had that Honda loaded down_

_With Abercrombie clothes and 15 pairs of shoes and his American Express_

_He checked the oil and slammed the hood, said you're good to go_

_She hugged them both and headed off to the West Coast_

_And he cried,_

_There goes my life_

_There goes my future, my everything_

_I love you_

_Baby good-bye_

The truth was Beth grew up to be the All American Girl. She was captain of the Cheerios and soccer team, honors student, class president, and member of the Glee club (which Mr. Schuester was still teaching). She was the apple of her parents' eye. Though Rachel Barry went on to win a Tony and marry Finn who had became a very successful business man, Mercedes became a Grammy winning artist, Kurt became a fashion designer, and Brittany became one the country leading Cardiologists, to Puck none of them seemed as successful as Quinn and him were in raising Beth. Being a dad to Beth was the one thing he was best at.

Beth had been accepted to Stanford University, the first person ever from Lima, Ohio. And though Puck was so proud of his daughter, but the day he watched her leave, was the hardest day of his life. He never knew his heart could hurt so much, he never knew he could cry as much as he did as he had to let his baby go off and fly.

He wasn't sure how long he sat in Beth's room thinking about the time when he was sixteen and he thought his life was over. And how that one "mistake" he thought he made turned into the best thing ever.

_There goes my life_

_There goes my life_

_Baby goodbye_

**Reviews would be amazing! And if anyone knows how to make YouTube, you should totally make a video to this song. And also is anyone else upset that they haven't really talked about Beth this season? Thanks for reading =)**


End file.
